Facing The Worst
by Sensation0023
Summary: B/V: Bulma goes to Namek all alone and things happen She meets up with Frieza AND Vegeta! Bulma changes. Read and Review! Thanks!
1. Leaving friends behind

Facing The Worst  
  
Chapter 1:Leaving friends behind  
  
She stood with a shocked expression on her face, still not fully believing what she has to do alone. "Bulma." She turned around to acknowledge the soft voice from behind her. She now faced her friend Chi-Chi.  
  
"Bulma, what are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked curiously. "Just looking out the window, down at the city." Bulma replied quietly.  
  
"Bulma, I know it must be hard leaving-" Chi-Chi started saying but immediately stopped when she saw the sad, scared, teary-eyed face of Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry about me Chi. Just worry about Goku." Bulma said.  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head. "No Bulma, I can't help to worry about you. It's partly my fault that you must go to Namek alone." Chi-Chi said sorrowfully.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No Chi, it's not your fault. You're right, Gohon needs to stay here. It's safer that way, ad Krillin is just too damaged to go as well. And of course, you can't go, because Goku and Gohon need you." Bulma said in a soft tone.  
  
"Thanks for understanding Bulma, and I'm sure that you will get the dragonballs, wish our friends back, and get home in no time soon!" Chi-Chi said giving Bulma a small hug before leaving to check up on Goku.  
  
Bulma sighed quietly as she watched Chi-Chi exit the waiting room of the hospital.  
  
After Bulma got familiar with the Namek ship, she packed her things and went to the hospital to say goodbye to her friends.  
  
Bulma walked into Goku's hospital room and was greeted be her closest friends and family. Goku looked up from his bed and smiled at Bulma. "Sorry we can't go with you." Goku said.  
  
"It's okay Goku." Bulma said.  
  
"Don't forget to keep in contact with us. Okay?" Chi-Chi said, giving Bulma one last hug.  
  
"Of course." Bulma responded.  
  
Soon after, Bulma left and was strapping herself in the seat of her ship. She typed in Namek's coordinates and launched into space. After an entire month alone in the space ship, she finally landed on Namek. Bulma checked to make sure that the air was tolerable and stepped nervously outside and onto Namek.  
  
'Wow, this place is just beautiful and breath taking.' Bulma thought as she observed the flowing water in a nearby river and the green grass that swept over the entire landscape. 'Well, better start looking for the dragonballs and get this over with.' Bulma thought.  
  
'Oh wait, I should probably contact the others to let them know I arrived.' Bulma thought as she went inside the space craft and set up her equipment.  
  
"There all finished." She said outloud to herself. She picked up the microphone and started talking, "Hello? Chi-Chi? Can you hear me? It's Bulma." Bulma stopped to listen when she heard Chi-Chi's voice.  
  
"Bulma! Is that really you?! Oh wow! Are you okay?! Did you make it?!" Chi-Chi started rambling on.  
  
When Bulma heard a pause she said, "Yes Chi-Chi, I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know that I made it!"  
  
"Oh that's wonderful! I'm so glad!" Then Bulma heard Chi-Chi yell to Goku in the distance saying, "Goku she made it and she's fine!" The she heard Goku's faint voice in the background, "That's wonderful Chi-Chi!"  
  
Bulma got tired of listening and cut in, "Well Chi-Chi, I've gotta go. I'm going to go collect the dragon balls. Okay. Bye." Bulma turned off the radio, grabbed her dragonball radar, and left in search of the dragonballs.  
  
After a half and hour, she found a dragonball in a small opening in a mountain when she suddenly heard a machine running, not too far away. She poked her heard out of the small opening and her eyes went as wide as saucers!  
  
There on the other mountain, not too far from where she was, Frieza and three of his men were standing with two of the dragonballs and a small hovercraft that Frieza was in. They were too far away to hear their conversation, but she could see Frieza talking to the three men, ordering them around.  
  
Then Frieza, with his two dragonballs, left in his small hovercraft, leaving the three men alone. Bulma waited and watched as they exchanged a few words amongst themselves and flew away in seperate directions.  
  
Bulma let out a long deep breath that she didn't even know she was holding. 'Oh my gosh! Frieza and his minions are here too! And they're looking for the dragonballs!' Bulma thought as she looked down at the gleaming dragonball in her hands. Four stars shined up at her from within it.  
  
'What is he going to wish?' Bulma wondered. 'He's already the most powerful being in the world next to-' Bulma's thoughts were cut off when her eyes went wide again. It's as if Kami read her mind. In the exact spot Frieza and hismen had currently been in, now stood Vegeta.  
  
The second worst being that she could ever had imagined. Bulma ducked even further into the small mountain opening, now scared for her life. 'Oh my gosh! That monster is here too?! How can this be?! What's going on?! Is this like a freaking reunion of the bad guys on Namek?!' Bulma's mind screeched with unanswered questions and thoughts.  
  
She watched Vegeta closely, still ducking down in the small opening. He clicked at the radar, that was attached to his head. He was clicking on it and turning every which way, until on the last click of the button on the radar, he looked directly at her!  
  
Bulma's eyes went even wider, if it were possible, with fear. There he was, Vegeta the mass murder, looking directly at her. 'I'm going to die!' Bulma thought in horror.  
  
Vegeta started flying toward her, his eyes never leaving her. 'Great now he's coming over here! I'm really going to die now! Why me?! Bulma thought as Vegeta stepped right in front of the opening.  
  
"Woman, give me that dragonball! Now!" Vegeta yelled. "But it's the only one I found!" Bulma yelled angrily. 'Hey, if I'm going to die, then I might as well die fighting!' Bulma thought, holding on to the dragonball sternly with a death grip on it.  
  
"Well that's just too bad Earthling! Now hand it over!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"But I don't want Frieza to use it!" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta's angry expression changed to curiosity. "He's not going to use it! I am!"  
  
"But what are you going to with for?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"I'm going to with for immortality. Now, if you hand that ball over, then I won't kill you, yet." Vegeta said extending his hand.  
  
Bulma sighed and put the ball in his hand. "Fine, whatever." Bulma said with disappointment, for having to give up her one and only dragonball. Vegeta smirked and reluctantly flew away with it.  
  
'Damn him!' Bulma screamed in her mind. Bulma walked out of the opening and headed back to her ship. When the ship came into view only a short while later, Bulma noticed that it was steaming and totally burnt.  
  
"Oh shit!" Bulma yelled while running to her ship. Bulma hurried inside and managed to get a few things such as the radio, blankets, capsules, and some other supplies. 'How am I going to get home?' Bulma thought sadly.  
  
'I bet it was Frieza or one of his men that did this to my precious ship! Damn him!' Bulma thought to herself angrily. Bulma decided to walk away from her ship and make shelter else where.  
  
After a long time, Bulma found a cave hidden between mountains and set up her things and decided to contact the others on her radio. It had only been about two hours since she had last talked to Chi-Chi.  
  
Bulma picked up the microphone and started talking. "Hello? Someone? Hello?" Bulma waited until she heard Chi-Chi's happy voice.  
  
"Hey! How are you Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Um, not too well. I got a dragonball, but Vegeta took it. And Frieza and his men blew up my ship." Bulma said in a nervous reck sort of way.  
  
Chi-Chi then screeched, "Oh my gosh Bulma, are you okay?! Did you say Vegeta?! Who's frieza?" Chi-Chi started yelling then Bulma heard Goku, "Did you say Frieza?! What's going on?"  
  
Bulma then spoke up, "Frieza and his men are here. They're looking for the dragonballs. So is Vegeta! He's going to wish for immortality! He didn't kill me, yet."  
  
"What do you mean, yet?!" Chi-Chi screeched. Then Goku screeched with his child, like, whiny voice, "Frieza is there too! No! I've got to fight him!" Then Bulma heard some muffling and movement on the radio then Chi- Chi yelling, "No Goku! Get back on that bed! Look, your bandages are starting to fall off! Goku! Get back in bed! You're supposed to be healing!" "But Chi-Chi, Frieza is on Namek! I have to stop him from killing everyone!" "You still need to heal Goku!"  
  
Bulma grumbled and spoke up, "Guys! Shup up! Don't you understand that I'm in danger?! Guys I need a ship to-" Bulma was cut off by a deep laugh from behind her.  
  
Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta. "Ahhhhhhh!" Bulma screamed and jumped up from the ground, onto her feet. Bulma could hear Chi-Chi say, "Bulma?! What's wrong?!"  
  
Bulma wasn't really paying attention to Chi-Chi on the radio, and instead focused on Vegeta standing there, in front of her, with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing here? What do you want?" Bulma asked in a frightened tone.  
  
"I don't need a reason to be here!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Bulma heard Chi-Chi's voice came from the radio with a loud screech. "DID YOU SAY VEGETA?! Bulma are you okay?! OMI-GOSH! Goku, you're right! You need to go there! Right now! Go!"  
  
Bulma then heard Goku, "Ouch! Chi-Chi! Stop pushing me! That hurts!" Goku was whining.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he listened to their conversation. Vegeta got tired of listening to Goku's whining and pointed his finger. A ki ball started to form.  
  
Bulma saw this and yelled, "NOOOO!" just before he damaged the radio, her only way of communication. "Great, just great!" Bulma said. "Now I'm stuck here with YOU and FRIEZA!" Bulma said as she leaned up against the side of the mountain and fell down into a sitting postion and sighed deeply putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Woman, why the hell are you here anyway?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"I'm here to get all of the stupid dragonballs and wish back all of my friends that you and your men had killed on Earth. I had to go alone, because Goku is still injured from your butt kicking! So are all of my other friends, so they sent me! Why, I don't know! I can't even defend myself! GOD!!!" Bulma ranted on.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Yeah that's true! You are weak!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! I know! You're just so superior oh mighty Prince of all Saiyins!" Bulma said in a bored tone.  
  
Vegeta still smirked and said, "Well, at least you know your place!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and asked, "Why are you here? Are you going to kill me or what?"  
  
Vegeta looked a bit shocked, "Uh, actually, I don't know why I'm here. I just heard you loud mouth and stopped by to shut you up."  
  
"How nice." Bulma said sarcastically, in a bored tone.  
  
"Woman, what the hell is your problem now?" Vegeta asked with curiosity.  
  
"What the hell is my problem?! What the hell ISN"T my problem?! God! I have no way back! And who's going to kill Freiza? What is he even planning on whishing for?! What am I even doing here?Q Will I ever get home?!" Bulma was out of breath from talking.  
  
Vegeta just kinda looked at her strangely for a moment. "Well of course I'm going to beat Frieza." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma looked up to meet his eyes, "Why do you want to beat Freiza so badly? Goku told me that you've spent your life training in order to beat Frieza."  
  
Vegeta's eyes had a certain flame that Bulma couldn't quite identify. Vegeta's words were quiet, and he looked down at the ground, "I want to avenge my father's death, and the death of my whole civilization and planet. Frieza has made me who I am today."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with sorrow and pain. Vegeta's eyes traveled from the ground up to her eyes and saw the emotion portrayed within them. "You, er, don't think me to be weak?" Vegeat asked in a low whisper.  
  
"No way. If Frieza did that to me and I had that strength, then I would kill him too." Bulma said with a small laugh. "But of course, I'm just a weak human." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta chucked lightly.  
  
To be continued..  
  
So, what did you guys think of it? Lame? Predictable? Don't be too harsh on the rating. I only except reviews from people that sign in, I'm tired of hearing bad reviews from people that don't give their names. It's rude. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
Sensation236  
  
Next chapter: Goku heads for Namek 


	2. Goku heads for Namek

Facing The Worst  
  
Chapter 2: Goku heads for Namek  
  
~Back on Earth~  
  
Chi-Chi removed all of Goku's bandages, with many complaints and whimpering from Goku in the process. Goku took Gohon, much to Chi-Chi's dismay, and Krillin with him to Mr. Brief's house to see if the space ship he had been working on was finished.  
  
When the three of them arrived, they spotted Mr. Briefs walking into his lab. "Hey Mr. Briefs!" Goku said in a cheery voice.  
  
Mr. Briefs stopped walking and turned to face Goku, Gohon, and Krillin. "Oh, hey Goku." Mr. Briefs said.  
  
"I was wondering if you finished that space ship." Goku said.  
  
Mr. Briefs nodded. "Right this way." Mr. Briefs said, leading them to the back of the house where the ship was located.  
  
Goku looked and saw the huge metal spacecraft shinning in the warm sun. "Wow, it's huge!" Goku said in awe.  
  
"So when will you be leaving?" Mr. Briefs asked.  
  
"Uh, right now, if that's okay." Goku responded.  
  
"Well, I haven't installed the coffee and espresso machine yet.." Mr. Briefs started, but the three guys walked into the spaceship and launched before Mr. Briefs could say anything else.  
  
Mrs. Briefs walked outside with a tray full of tea and sweets. "Where did they go?" Mrs. Briefs asked in her bubbly, yet cheery sort of voice.  
  
"Well, they left before I could install the espresso machine." Mr. Briefs replied.  
  
~Back on Namek~  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta. That's the first time she's EVER heard him laugh or even chuckled. Vegeta noticed the peculiar look she was giving him. "What?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, you seem like you're a little happier than when I first met you. Do you, uh, talk to people often?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta snapped back at her.  
  
"Well, I mean, uh, you don't seem like the kind of person that talks to other people often, except when you order them around." Bulma said softly.  
  
"Actually, you're right. I don't talk to people often." Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"Are you hungry? I could fix us something to eat." Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded and watched as Bulma got up and threw one of her capsules down. It made a pop sound and food appeared in front of them. "What kind of technology is that?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"They're capsules that my father and I invented. They're easy to carry. Once capsule could hold an entire house." Bulma replied proudly.  
  
Vegeta smirked when he noticed how she smiled with triumph. Bulma handed Vegeta several bowls of rice and fruit. Vegeta took them reluctantly and ate as fast as he could with the chopsticks Bulma handed him.  
  
Bulma watched as he ate ten bowls of rice, three apples, and some watermelon. She remembered seeing Goku eat and saw that Vegeta hadn't spilled a single rice grain and ate neatly.  
  
Vegeta looked up when he felt her gaze on him. "What?" He asked.  
  
Bulma smiled, "I just noticed that you eat way better than Goku does. I guess since you are royalty and all."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "You got that right!"  
  
There was a silence between them, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. Bulma finished her bowl of rice and an apple when she noticed Vegeta get up. "Where are you going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"To look for the other dragonballs, of course." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta stopped walking and turned to face her. "Hmm?" He replied.  
  
"How are you getting home?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta cringed, "I don't have a place to call my home onna."  
  
"Are you going to go to Earth then?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, depends on if I survive against Frieza." Vegeta responded.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Of course you will. Who else would be better suited to defeat him, than you?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and flew away.  
  
'He's not such a bad guy after all.' Bulma thought sweetly to herself. Bulma sighed lightly and capsulated the dirty dishes not wanting to clean up the mess.  
  
Bulma looked over at the busted radio. 'Now I'll never be able to talk to my friends.' Bulma thought. 'I could probably repair it..but I'll need some supplies and stuff, which I don't have..'  
  
Bulma suddenly remembered Frieza. 'I could sneak onto one of his bases and steal some stuff.' Bulma thought as she left her cave and walked to the nearest base that she had previously found when she was walking that day.  
  
After walking for ten minutes, Bulma found one of Frieza's bases. She looked around, but didn't spot, nor hear, anyone. Bulma walked closer towards the small circular buildings.  
  
There were three of them. Bulma opened the door slowly and peered inside the room hesitantly. The only thing she saw were a lot of beds. She closed the door and heard the clatter of heavy boots against the dirt ground.  
  
Bulma's breath caught in her throat. She slowly turned around and was greeted by a handsome green figure with dark green hair and a pair of miraculous green eyes.  
  
He smiled at Bulma with a handsome smile and extended his hand out to her. "Can such beauty be real?" Zarbon asked softly. Bulma placed her hand within his smiling brightly and blushed.  
  
Zarbon lowered his head slowly and gently kissed the back of her soft, delicate hand. "And what's your name?" Zarbond asked Bulma with his Australian accent.  
  
"Bulma. Bulma Briefs." She replied.  
  
"I'm Zarbon. I work for Frieza. You're certainly not a Namek. What planet did you come from?" Ha asked.  
  
"Earth." Bulma replied simply.  
  
"And what are you here." Zarbon asked.  
  
"Well, uh,-" Bulma was cut off by an unsuspected voice.  
  
"Zarbon, what are you doing?" Frieza's feminine, yet venomous voice said. "And who is this girl?" He asked referring to Bulma.  
  
"This is Bulma, Lord Frieza, she's an Earthling." Zarbon replied, bowing.  
  
"And what are you doing so far away from home?" Frieza asked Bulma.  
  
"Well, I was collecting the dragonballs to with my friends back. They were killed by Vegeta." Bulma replied, watching as Frieza cringed at the sound of Vegeta's name.  
  
"And are you still collecting them?" Frieza asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "No."  
  
Frieza looked up at her face, "Oh, and why not?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Because Vegeta stole the only one I found." Bulma replied. Again Bulma noticed the way he cringed when she said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, so he is here as well? That pathetic monkey thinks he can beat me? By what, wishing for immortality?" Frieza asked, laughing evilly.  
  
"Well, actually, yes. That's his plan." Bulma said, watching as he paced back and forth, his tail swishing behind him.  
  
"That fool! Who does he think he is?!" Frieza said angrily.  
  
"Are you friends with him?" Frieza asked bulma.  
  
She shook her head, "No, he killed my friends." Bulma replied quietly.  
  
Frieza nodded and turned to Zarbon. "Go find Vegeta! And bring him to me. And you," Frieza said pointing to Bulma, "You may stay here." Frieza said.  
  
Bulma nodded and said, "Th, Thank you Lord Frieza." Much to her dismay, she forced a bow and watched as Zarbon left in a quick hurry.  
  
Frieza turned to her once more, "I will be at another base. I will return later." Bulma nodded and watched as Frieza hoped into his hovercraft and flew away.  
  
Bulma let out a deep breath of relief. 'Oh man, I got Vegeta in trouble!' Bulma thought sadly.  
  
~Back on Earth~  
  
Chi-Chi paced her house back and forth, biting her nails, sweat forming on her forehead. Chi-Chi's father, the Ox King, finally spoke, "Chi-Chi, it hasn't even been a full day. Calm down. They're fine. And you packed enough capsules for them to last a lifetime."  
  
Chi-Chi looked up at her father. "How long will it take for them to get there?"  
  
"Well, Bulma took a month with her old ship from Namek, with Mr. Briefs ship it only takes a week." The Ox King responded. Chi-Chi nodded and started pacing again.  
  
~On Namek~  
  
Bulma took a hovercraft vehicle and decided to find Vegeta and warn him, before Zarbon gets to him. Bulma found a scouter inside the hovercraft vehicle and put it on.  
  
She saw Vegeta's name flash across the scouter then disappear. 'He's hiding his ki.' Bulma thought. Bulma flew toward where it said that he was a moment ago and arrived there in three minutes flat.  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta are you out here?" Bulma yelled as she looked everywhere for him. 'Damn, he's hiding his ki still!' Bulma thought.  
  
"What is it woman? What are you going out here?" Vegeta asked after coming out from the side of the mountain.  
  
"Zarbon is looking for you. He's got orders to take you to Frieza." Bulma said in a worried tone. This didn't go un-noticed by Vegeta though.  
  
"Why do you care woman?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because, I'm a weak human with emotions." Bulma smiled.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"My scouter says he's over there in that direction." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yes I know woman." Vegeta started to fly, but was stopped by Bulma's worried voice.  
  
"What are you doing?! Where are you going?! You aren't going to fight Zarbon are you?!" Bulma asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
Vegeta was amazed, "Calm down woman! You don't think I can beat Zarbon?!" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, I'm fully aware that you can beat Zarbon, but don't you want to wait and save your energy to beat Frieza?!" Bulma said.  
  
"Why? I'm just going to wish for immortality so then I CAN beat him." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "You really want to live forever in this horrible universe? I sure as hell don't. Just because you're immortal doesn't mean that you're stronger. If you wish to be that legendary super saiyan or whatever, then you could beat him, but immortality doesn't make you stronger. Frieza could keep you locked up forever, only killing your spirit, but not killing you. Are you REALLY willing to live forever?" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta stood, dazed for a moment. "You're right. I could wish to be a super saiyan and I would be the first, legendary, before anyone else in my time. I will kill Frieza and have my revenge." Vegeta said with triumph.  
  
Bulma smiled, knowing that she had helped him.  
  
"Woman." Vegeta said facing Bulma.  
  
"Yes?" She responded.  
  
"Could you help me find the dragonballs?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"YOU'RE asking ME for help? Now that's a new one! Sure, I guess I'll help you." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bulma pulled out her dragonball radar. "Okay there's one dragonball not too far from here." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta looked at the radar. "Where did you get that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I made it myself, when I was 16." Bulma said full of pride.  
  
Vegeta smirked. Bulma looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"So how many dragonballs have you collected so far?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Three." Vegeta answered.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I got here yesterday." Vegeta responded.  
  
"Oh, that's why you have so few." Bulma said.  
  
~A Week Later~  
  
Bulma and Vegeta finally got the last dragonball. "Okay, that's all of them." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta nodded and picked her up. Bulma was used to it by now. They flew to their camp and set them all together. Bulma looked at Vegeta. "I heard that the dragon is called Parunga." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta nodded and put up his hands. "I call upon the dragon Paunga to grant me a wish!" Vegeta shouted, but nothing happened. "What the hell is wrong?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I don't know." Bulma responded. Just then Bulma had a thought, "Maybe there's a password." Bulma said outloud.  
  
"We should grab a Namek." Vegeta stated. Vegeta flew away and minutes later he returned with a Namek. Vegeta threw the Namek down in front of Bulma.  
  
Bulma bent down and asked, "Is there a password for summoning the eternal dragon?" The Namek nodded his head, "Yes, it's Gusani." ( A/N: I just made that up, cuzz I don't remember what it really is.)  
  
"Okay Vegeta, try again." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta put up his hands and summoned the dragon. Parunga was huge. He said, "What is your first with?"  
  
Vegeta and Bulma looked at eachoher. "We get more than one?" Bulma asked.  
  
Parunga nodded his head. "Make me a super saiyan!" Vegeta said. Parunga nodded. Vegeta felt his ki flare. His hair turned a brilliant gold/yellow and his eyes were blue. "Incredible!" Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma just stood in awe.  
  
"Your wish is done." Parunga said. "What is your next wish?" Parunga asked.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and shrugged. After a moment Vegeta got an idea. "Woman how would you like to be a saiyan?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bulma stood momentarily shocked. "Really?" Bulam asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded his head.  
  
Bulma smiled. "That would be great!" Bulma said excitedly.  
  
Vegeta looked at the dragon. "Make her a super saiyan as well." Vegeta said pointing at Bulma.  
  
Parunga looked at Bulma and nodded. Bulma felt a deep pull within her, something so unimaginable that she couldn't describe. Her hair turned gold/yellow and her eyes went to a different shade of blue.  
  
Just then a huge spacecraft landed. "Goku just arrived." Bulma said. Vegeta glared in the direction of the ship.  
  
"You're wish is done." Parunga said. "What is your last wish?" Parunga asked.  
  
This time Bulma spoke. "Bring back the Earthlings that Vegeta killed on Earth."  
  
Parunga nodded, "It is done." With that Parunga disappeared, the dragonballs turned to stone, and went in separate directions.  
  
Vegeta turned to Bulma, "So you still got to make your wish after all."  
  
Bulma smiled, "That, and more." She said referring to her new saiyan abilities. For the first time, she noticed a blue-ish tail swishing behind her. "Oooo! Look! I've got tail!" Bulma cooed.  
  
Vegeta smirked. They didn't even notice when Goku, Gohon, and Krillin came up to them. "Hey Bulma! What happened? And you too Vegeta?!" Goku asked looking at them as if they were insane.  
  
"We wished that we were super saiyans!" Bulma mused.  
  
"Wow." Said Gohon. Vegeta and Bulma stood proudly in all their glory.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So what did you guys think? Aren't my chapters like, way longer? I like this story, but I've only received one review. I might not continue on if I don't get more reviews! Come on people! I'll take off that stupid thingy so now ANYONE can review! Thanx!  
  
Sensation236  
  
Next time: Taking down Frieza 


End file.
